Aide Fleet
Aide Fleet Copied from the OGP update guide http://uwo.ogplanet.com/en/guide/aor_chapter1_3.og Companies are now able to dispatch an Aide Fleet to different places around the world. An Aide Fleet is formed with various Aides of Company members. By dispatching Aide Fleets, the Aides will grow, and everything obtained from the dispatch location will be accumulated as Regional Contribution at the Company Administration Office. How to dispatch an Aide Fleet In the Participation Notice Period the Company Director can start participation of the Aide Fleet through the Company Administration Office. The director can choose to compete with other companies or not, and the risk level policy. The Area of activities is randomly decided by the game. In the Aide Dispatch Period the Company members can dispatch one of their aides to participate. In the Activities Period the aides are performing activities in the region each day. Company members are still able to let their aide return during this period. The Aide Fleet operates on a monthly basis according to the cycle in the table below. Activities of the Aide Fleet The Aide Fleet will conduct various adventure, trade, maritime activities, as well as interregional exchanges and investigations at the dispatch location and depending on the results of these activities, players can earn "Regional Contribution". Activity Reports are updated at the Company at 8PM everyday during the Activities Period. Benefits of Dispatching and Aide Fleet Depending on the success of the Aide Fleet, Aides and Companies can obtain the following benefits: - The Aide who was a part of the Aide Fleet will grow. - You will be able to use the Production Recipes from the dispatch region. - You will be exempt from the deliveries for Company Competitions. - Contribution you can gain through Company Competitions may increase according to the Regional Contribution gained. Additionally, each day when the activities of your aides were successful, then you can receive one Gift for Regional Activities from a Company Admin Officer or Port Official. At the end of the month, during the Participation Notice Period of the next month, members receive rewards depending on the Activities Area. The recipes are available at the Company Admin Officer and the Gift box can be retrieved from the bank. } |- |India |Aide Fleet Production - India Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - India Handicrafts Book | |- |Southeast Asia |Aide Fleet Production - SEA Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - SEA Handicrafts Book | |- |East Asia |Aide Fleet Production - EA Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - EA Handicrafts Book | |- |Oceania |Aide Fleet Production - Oceania Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - Oceania Handicrafts Book | |- |Latin America |Aide Fleet Production - SA Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - SA Handicrafts Book | |- |North America |Aide Fleet Production - NA Sewing Book Aide Fleet Production - NA Handicrafts Book | |} *This might also be 'The Near East'. Needs confirmation. Memorial Album There is a Memorial Album, that is completed by performing the handicraft recipe from each region to make 8 rings. The rings from North America and East Asia have the same name and same properties, but are separate entries for the Memorial Album. } | | | | |- | | | | | |} A record of the regional contributions made during Aide Fleet activities. Reward Contribution Coat Daikokuya Kodayu St. Petersburg